Dreams Become Reality
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Tony is asleep in the bullpen and dreaming about Gibbs. When Gibbs arrives and hears his agent moan his name, what will happen?


It was another day at NCIS and Tony was lying on the floor of the bullpen, behind his desk. He was fast asleep as he had stayed in the building and slept at work over night. He was lying on the carpeted floor, with his NCIS jacket under his head and he looked peaceful.

As the elevator dinged the metal doors opened and Gibbs stepped out carrying a warm cup of coffee in his right hand. He strode over in to the bullpen and sat down in his seat at his desk, then he looked over at Tony. He put his coffee on his desk and he smirked as he saw his agent snoring slightly.

Gibbs saw Tony smiling slightly as he slept and he heard him sigh contently as he mumbled something. Gibbs was wondering what was going through Tony's head and when Gibbs heard Tony moan a name, his heart stopped as it wasn't just any name, it was his name.

Even though he did like his agent in a sexual way he never though that Tony felt the same way and he took a sip of his warm coffee. He set it back down on his desk and then he stood up from his seat and as he felt himself getting aroused slightly at the way his agent squirmed in his sleep, he walked over towards his desk.

* * *

><p><em>Tony smirked as Gibbs walked over from his desk towards him and stopped in front of him with a gleam in his ice blue eyes. Gibbs moved his face closer to Tony's, then captured his agents soft lips with his own. Tony was surprised at his boss's actions, but he respond to the kiss passionately.<em>

_Gibbs was getting aroused as was Tony as they made out passionately and roughly. Tony bit his boss's lip and tugged on it, making Gibbs moan then smile. Tony continued to kiss the older man, forgetting they were in the bullpen at work._

_Tony felt his boss pressing up against him and he put his hands in Gibbs's grey hair, getting his fingers tangled. Gibbs grinded up against his agent then forced his mouth open as he slipped his tongue inside. Tony moaned at his boss's actions and he moved his own tongue with Gibbs's making their tongues dance together. Gibbs was the one to pull away and he was panting as he grabbed Tony's shirt. Gibbs dragged Tony down to the floor behind Tony's desk, before they started kissing again._

_"Gibbs," Tony moaned._

_Their tongues joined together as they kissed, and Gibbs began unbuttoning Tony's shirt, making quick work of the buttons. Tony shrugged off his shirt with Gibbs's help and then he kissed down Gibbs's neck slowly, biting and sucking on the skin, while his hands unbuttoned Gibbs's shirt. In a matter of seconds Gibbs's shirt joined Tony's on the bullpen carpeted floor._

_Tony was just about to run his hands down Gibbs's chest to touch his muscled torso but Gibbs's hand came up to his head. Gibbs's palm of his hand hit him hard in the back of his head and he groaned as he looked at the older man, confused of his actions._

_"DiNozzo!"_

* * *

><p>Gibbs was now crouched down beside his agent who was behind his desk and he was watching him as he moaned which made his own pants get tighter as he wanted his agent so bad. Gibbs saw the bulge in his agents pants and Gibbs new he was dreaming about him so he brought up his hand to Tony's head in one of his usual head slaps. He hit him kind of hard making sure that it would wake him up and he heard Tony groan.<p>

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said.

Tony groaned as his eyebrows knitted together and he opened his tired eyes slowly then closed them again as the light made them sting. He opened them again after a moment and he blinked as everything came in to focus. Tony saw the ceiling of the bullpen and when he looked further around him he saw Gibbs's face. He looked so pissed off and Tony gulped as he realised that he had a bulge in his pants, which he hoped his boss hadn't saw. Gibbs stood up and as he looked at his agent he thought about what to say and how to put it.

"Sleep well?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

"Sort of," Tony replied.

"Sounded like you did," Gibbs smirked.

"W-what do you mean?" Tony stuttered.

"You talk in your sleep,"

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at the older man who was smirking still and before Tony could say anything, Gibbs was kneeling down and his boss's lips were on his own. Tony kissed his boss gently but passionately and after a moment Gibbs pulled back then tapped Tony's face as he stood up.

"Was that better than your dream?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Yes it was, cause this was real," Tony nodded.

"Well your dreams are about to become reality. I'm gonna be home alone tonight, with some beer and a movie,"

Tony took the hint and he smirked then nodded as he got up to his feet, then sat down in his seat at his desk. He watched as his boss walked back over to his own desk and sat down then they smirked at each other. At that moment the elevator dinged as the metal doors parted and Ziva and McGee stepped out, unaware of what had just happened.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed this. I had a weird dream about me watching NCIS and Tony and Gibbs were making out, so I thought I would put it in to a fic. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
